Numerous aircraft maintenance procedures require defueling of the aircraft prior to performing these procedures. Included among these procedures are fuel cell maintenance, fuel probe replacements, leak sealing and a number of engine related procedures. Although power-operated defueling is available to remove most of the fuel on a typical Navy fighter aircraft, substantial residual fuel remains in the fuel and engine system. To remove the residual fuel, spring-loaded pencil drains are provided. The Grumman F-14A, for example, has approximately fifteen pencil drains located throughout the aircraft. The amount of fuel released from each pencil drain during a typical defueling can vary from zero to approximately 100 gallons. The current procedure for defueling requires the crewman, while wearing long plastic gauntlets, to depress the pencil drain valve with a screwdriver, or other similar implement. The fuel drains into a catch basin, typically a 100 gallon drum with a large funnel inserted. As the jet fuel is a skin irritant with possible toxic effects, the entire procedure is difficult, messy and time consuming. What is needed is a device to open the pencil drain, contain the discharged fuel and direct it to the catch basin without spillage. Additionally, it is desirable that the crewman not have to manually hold the pencil drain open.